


Cruel Intentions

by prettylittlepetticoats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heavy Angst, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Partying, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepetticoats/pseuds/prettylittlepetticoats
Summary: 'You do realise we're destroying an innocent girl'Draco Malfoy is bored, Hermione Granger is restless, Harry Potter is holding a little secret, Pansy Parkinson is ruling the social scene, and the cocktail of angst, toxicity and manipulation that surrounds them is sure to cause some trouble. /A spin on Cruel Intentions in the HP world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okai, I could not resist writing this. Is currently planned as a little story, multi-fic but small, might expand it, idk, but I do hope you enjoy it! I was so hyped writing it, and hyped to take it forward!
> 
> do let me know your thoughts - they inspire me! review and let me know if you like/want me to continue. and follow for updates, and more importantly enjoy!
> 
> some little bits:
> 
> \- main pairing is firm, not 100% set on others yet - main pairing is dramione. 
> 
> \- lots of sex/foul language/violence/toxicity. This is not a remotely wholesome story, will include emotional abuse/lots of manipulation/implied incest/all that jazz. rating is thus M.
> 
> do enjoy!
> 
> songrecs: 34+35 - ariana grande

"You'll owl me, right?"

It was _always_ the same.

Week after week, day after day, always the same. He met a pretty young witch, she batted her eyelashes, he showed enough confidence to border arrogance but still come across as sincere, and soon he had her in his bed, under him and begging for more.

That part he was fine with, that part he _actually_ enjoyed. It was afterward, lying in the aftermath of pleasure and bliss, tired and spent, ready to sleep, it was then that the encounters always soured.

Just once _, just once_ , he hoped one of the witches would turn to him, and suggest they remain fuck buddies and nothing more, or perhaps offer something, _anything_ different. But no, they were as predictable as always. Asking for a second date, an owl, perhaps even some kind of commitment.

That was when he had them hurried from his bed, out the door, done with.

 _Just once_ he wished for something different.

But no, it was always the same.

And so, as he sat, lounging back on one of the many sofas in the Manor, writing the most recent encounter in his extensive journal (he tried to remember his most recent conquests name, Hannah perhaps? Or Susan? Ugh who cared), he lamented on the lack of difference in his life.

It had been seven years since the war, he was 25, not even in his wizarding prime yet, and alas life had become dull. Week after week he did the same thing, probation over, the Manor restored, his Mother happily back to being the pureblood snob she'd always be, his Father back greasing the wheels of politics. They may have fought and lost a war over blood prejudice (and truthfully Draco didn't really believe that crap anymore), but not much had changed in wizarding Britain.

Harry Potter still graced the front pages of the Daily Prophet and even Witch Weekly (though Draco had beaten him out for most eligible bachelor a few times, somehow, apparently enough money could overlook a dark mark). The Boy Who Lived had recently gone through his own (very public) break up with Ginny Weasley, the papers not even knowing why the dream couple fell apart.

Following that breakdown, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had gone the same way, broken up just a few short weeks after the third of their trio. Rumour had it Granger had moved in with Potter (his Mother had been scandalised, as had the more conservative section of the papers), the Weasley family dinners did not include the two of them anymore and that was that.

Sure, Draco graced the papers more than enough himself, his various conquests, the booming wealth of Malfoy Industries, and the constant debate about just who'd he marry. It was hilarious really, you'd think his sour reputation across the Prophet would deter the girls, but _no_ , they all thought they could change him.

Morons.

It was tragic really, that the worse his reputation got the more girls felt they could finally snag him. He glanced over at the table then, Witch Weekly had just released its most eligible bachelor of the year list, he'd come 2nd, usually they flipped between him and Potter who had lost to him last year. Weasley didn't even factor, though the twins usually did.

With a sigh he snapped his journal shut, a mind healer post war had suggested he keep one, ' _for clarity'_ the old wizard had suggested with an air of wisdom that was both genuine and completely inauthentic at the same time. Draco had taken the suggestion but … perverted it a little (and fucked the mind healers _very_ pretty and _very_ naïve daughter, but that was another page in the journal). He still kept the journal, but now it detailed his exploits, rather than out of date meditative techniques, and how he was ' _coping'_ with post-war life.

He was coping just fine _thank you very much._ He spent his weeks with his friends, Blaise and Theo, hitting up bars, talking to pretty witches (though in Theo's case handsome guys), and doing as they pleased. The three had more than enough money to last several lifetimes and they intended to spend as much of it as possible.

Their Fathers nagged them of course (though Blaise's most recent Stepfather had recently given up), _'Time to enter politics', 'Stop joking around', 'What about the family line?' 'Grandchildren!'_ (The last one of course being his Mother), but they were well adept at ignoring their parental figures now, determined to have as much fun as possible.

It was something of a pandemic across their cohort, the post-war generation as they had been dubbed. They all tried to live life to the max, having had it almost taken from them at far too young an age.

The night-time industry in Diagon and Knockturn Alleys were booming now. This generation had shucked the traditional ideas of settling down into the conservative wizarding world their parents had followed, and their parents before them. No, they had fun, and they knew how to have such fun, Draco among them. A glance at his watch and he realised tonight in fact he was due to head into Diagon Alley with Blaise and Theo, for another night of debauchery.

It sounded better than it was, as it would _always_ end up in the inevitable.

A pretty witch, several orgasms for her, one or two for him, and then wide eyes, talk of plans and an angling for some kind of dedication for him.

Ugh, it near put him off the part he enjoyed, well … _almost_.

He humoured for a moment that perhaps tonight would be different, but as he placed his journal down and sprung to his feet, heading over to the extensive liquor cabinet, he knew it wouldn't be.

Well, until the door opened and in strolled his new stepsister (well sort of), at least she would offer some entertainment.

* * *

"What's happening in Diagon did you say?"

It was creeping into evening now, a Friday night, and that surely meant a million different parties, events and what not would be happening tonight. Once the Alley had been quiet, with respectful bars and tasteful restaurants half empty on the weekends, but now? Now the Alley roared with life, to the distaste and dissatisfaction of anyone in the wizarding world of Britain over the age of 40.

Clubs, bars, pubs, all overflowing with the wizarding worlds newly of age patrons. Sure, there weren't loads of them, but enough to fill out the streets, and fill it out they did.

Hermione was one of the few who didn't go in for the party lifestyle, she went every now and then but truthfully preferred a weekend curled up in the Black library with a book or two. But tonight? Tonight, somehow her best friend in the entire world (and only family left really), Harry had convinced her to get off her butt and head out. She'd been reluctant at first, but a promise of unlimited drinks, and a good breakfast in the morning and she rolled her eyes, jumped in the bath, shaved her legs, and got ready.

She did enjoy a good night out, she'd like to see everyone, but there was some awkwardness now that hadn't been there before.

Once nights out had meant dancing with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. The four coupled up, ever so happy and dancing away. But that was a thing of the past now. Harry and Ginny were over (a mystery to the papers, but not to her) and her and Ron had followed suite (not so much of a mystery, just deep incompatibility). The breakups had been awkward, uncomfortable, and had slightly soured nights out for her in truth, for inevitably they'd see both of them and it would be awkward.

But Harry had convinced her tonight they simply had to go out, they needed to drink, maybe catch a snog or two and then feel a bit better about their lives in general.

It was hard to disagree when her last _three_ Friday nights had seen her in bed by 11.

And that was why she stood in front of the mirror, looking slightly grumpy, but still applying a reasonable amount of Sleakeazys to her hair (just half a bottle though, not drowning it like she had in 4th year). No this time she went for bouncy curls rather than the sleekness of the Yule Ball or her usual frizziness. Her makeup was simple, it was her outfit that was eye-catching.

Most girls in the wizarding world stuck to skirts and dresses, antiquated as this world was, and so she stood out in a eye catching jumpsuit, black with a bold white slash across the tummy, hitched with a gold belt, small gold hoops and a pretty gold bracelet Harry had given her out of his vault (she was pretty sure it had belonged to Dorea Black, and oddly that gave her strength).

She knew she looked good, years out of Hogwarts and her figure was still tiny but trim, her buckteeth thankfully gone and a confidence that came with being a grown woman, not a school girl. With Harry by her side (looking dashing himself a nice green tie slashed against black) she felt good, and slipped her arm through her best friends as he walked into the living room.

"Beautiful as always" He complimented, and she offered him a kiss on the cheek, though near scolded him when he went straight to the liquor cabinet and poured out two shots of something smoking.

"Harry!" Not quite a scold, but certainly an admonishment. "We haven't even had dinner yet"

He rolled his eyes, something he just knew annoyed her, "So? We are going hard tonight Hermione, with the whole weekend to recover" He held out the glass to her then. "I won't take no for an answer"

If there was one thing she knew about her best friend it was that he could be the most stubborn bastard she knew. And so, with a roll of her eyes this time, she took the shot and downed it in one, wrinkling her nose as the fire chased down her throat and straight into veins. It made her splutter, and yet in a way it felt good.

It wasn't the first of the night, as Harry poured another, and it certainly would not be the last.

Perhaps for one night she could let go, have fun, make up for the weeks of being a hermit and actually bounce back from her fizzled romance with Ron. As Harry passed her another drink she only hesitated for a second before throwing it back.

"Lets have some fun" She said with a nod, and Harry's cheer as he took her arm and prepared to apparate them to dinner only encouraged her.

Screw it, she could, and _would_ have a good time tonight.

Damn straight.

* * *

"Draco?" He would have smirked if it were not for the fact, he could usually only handle his new stepsister after four or five drinks. Not that she was more annoying than most people, she was just crafty, cunning, tricky, and he found alcohol helped him unravel her motives faster, drink actually offering clarity to him rather than fogginess.

He wondered if that was a sign of alcoholism? Eh, he'd cross that bridge if and when he came to it.

And so, he poured himself out a firewhisky, aged and smoked, and poured one for her too, knowing she'd just steal his if he didn't. The liquor burned down his throat, hummed in his veins and he smiled to himself as the new permanent Malfoy house guest sashayed up and took hers, wrinkling her nose but sipping it down anyway.

"Don't you have better places to be?" He asked as he took another sip and wondered his way over to the sofa, he glanced at his watch – Blaise and Theo would be over soon, but he had a little time to kill.

"Of course" She preened before walking over to him. She had gone for a killer look tonight, short black dress (but not too short of course), her bob perfectly styled, smoky black eye makeup, killer heels that elevated her above the world. There was no denying Pansy Parkinson was beautiful, albeit irritating, and now a permanent fixture on his life he couldn't shake. "But I thought I'd check on my new big brother before heading out with the girls"

Because, whereas the Malfoy's had managed to worm their way out of a real punishment yet again, no other Death Eater family had been so lucky. Pansy's Mother was already long gone for this world, and her Father had been on the same level of fanatisim as those in the inner circle, he was now looking down at a lifetime Azkaban sentence, and so with no family and the utter scandal a pureblood debutante would bring by living on herself, Pansy was now a permanent guest of the Malfoy's, 'practically a sister' as the papers had dubbed it, and an utter pain in his ass.

With a little grin she turned, and placed herself down on the sofa, shimmying her bum right in between his legs, and then moving to lean back, her back resting on his chest, her pretty pureblood head coming to a rest on his shoulder, a little grin on her evil face.

An utter pain in his ass for _many_ reasons.

"I am not your brother" He said with a roll of his eyes, downing the rest of his drink, and windlessly accioing some more to the table at his side, he felt he'd need several to deal with Pansy in this mood. He knew she didn't actually consider him a brother, but she loved to mess with him.

At school he'd held all the power over her, denying and toying with her, but now? Pansy was a woman of her own, not one to be played with, beautiful and powerful … and a complete fucking tease.

"Hmm guess not" She said with a cheeky grin, leaning back against him, "I need a little favour"

"Ahh" He said with a small smirk, pouring himself another drink, and topping up Pansy's, before leaning back, she still resting on his chest, her hand now stroking back and forth across his leg … he did not like where this was going. "Do tell"

"You remember Astoria Greengrass?" She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently, moving her hand to stroke higher up his thigh, back and forth. Goddamn it.

"Yes" He said, and willed his voice to stay neutral, which it just about did, his poker face was a good one, but Pansy's was far too troublesome for her own good, and far too skilled at breaking a mans poker face with a mere wiggle of her fingers. As she was doing now.

"She's causing a problem in some of my social circles and I think she could use a brand of your tough love" She suggested, sipping her drink, moving her hand a little higher, a little to the left, and then brushing just gently over the now prominent bulge in his trousers, to which he just managed not to flinch, just.

"How so?" He asked, and there it was in his voice, the little breathy edge he hated himself for betraying, but as Pansy then balled her fist at that area, and began to tug, up and down, his head lolled back a little, he was only a man after all, though he still resented her little giggle.

"Well, fuck her, dump her, break her heart, maybe get some blackmail material whilst you're with her?" Pansy said carelessly, as though suggesting he was taking the girl to lunch, rather than besmirching her reputation, and potentially fucking up her life. "That would be just perfect"

"And what do I get out of it?" He asked, raising one eyebrow, as she continued to pull up and down, her hand now burrowing under his trousers, but over the boxers, and continuing her back and forth.

"Hmmm…" She dragged out the little hum, stroking him back and forth, as he tipped his head back, a little groan leaving his lips, "You'd be making me very very happy"

"Try again" He managed, his tone a little growly now, to which she giggled again. Fuck he hated and loved that giggle.

"I'll owe you?" She suggested, and he smirked then, and nodded his head.

"I'm at your service" He said with a grin, and he saw her smirk reflect his, still stroking up and down, another groan leaving his lips.

"Thank you" She said, dragging the words out, "I do like it when things go my way" He nodded then, that she did, but that was a shared trait, one of the many between them.

"I know you do" He said, another small groan, fuck he was close.

"Mmm" She hummed again, "So you'll ruin her for me?"

"Of course" He said, it wouldn't be hard, but that was not what was on his mind at the moment.

"Well" She then leaned to one side, turning to kiss his knuckles of the hand gripping his drink still, fuck. "Until then…"

She then pulled forward, moving her hand away, and turned to look down at his package, now very stiff, very erect, and very close to cumming.

"Down boy" She said, before another little giggle left her lips, and before he could even protest she was flouncing out of the room, wiggling her fingers in a goodbye wave.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Food was good, food perhaps was the only thing that was stopping her being completely wasted _already_.

It was only 10pm!

Still, food was certainly helping. A fancy new place had popped up in Diagon, called 'Liquid Luck' it was part bar, part restaurant, totally pretentious and yet very good. Her and Harry had already powered through some very nice appetisers and were now onto their mains, on their second bottle of wine, deep in conversation.

That was what she loved about Harry, as unobservant as he could be sometimes, she could talk to him like no one else, talk to him about anything, and things were just so natural between them, there was never a hint of awkwardness, never any stalling or running out of conversation topics.

Damn, she'd probably marry him were they not even more incompatible than her and Ron. And _that_ was saying something.

"So, you've had no action since Ron?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow. Another bonus of Liquid Luck; no reporters, and all booths came with built in privacy and silencing charms, it was nice to be out of the presses eye.

"I mean does one snog with Michael Corner the last time we went out count?" She asked with a small shrug, "Oh and Cormac tried to grab my ass when he hugged me, and I hexed him twice?"

Harry laughed then, and paused as their mains were dropped off, and Hermione thanked heaven, she was both hungry and needed to line her stomach, and they both dug right in.

"That last one doesn't count, and a snog is barely action" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well what about you?" Hermione fired back, "I'm not the only one taking care of themselves Potter"

"Ugh Hermione! You're practically my sister, please don't sully my brain with images of you wanking in the Black library" He teased, and she let out a shocked little scoff.

"Harry!" They both laughed then, and she took a sip of her wine, she felt tonight would be a good night, she was sure of it, or at least she'd make damn sure! They deserved it.

"Do you think we'll see Ron and Ginny tonight?" He asked, and she bit down on her lip. What a shame that whole situation had been. Once Ron would have been sat with them, but when they had broken up (and things had been ugly), he had clearly told Harry to choose between them and Harry had frankly chosen her. Ginny had then flounced off in a huff, and it had fractured the foursome.

She wished they could all go back to being friends, like in 6th year, before dating had begun, before things had got messy. It wasn't her fault she had felt absolutely no romantic attraction to Ron in the end! It wasn't Harry's fault he had realised he didn't love Ginny! Ugh, a mess.

"I hope not honestly" Hermione said, and Harry nodded and winced, and she reached for his hand. She felt for him, and appreciated his loyalty, but she knew him cutting Ron away from them had hurt him, but then the break-up had been ugly to say the least.

"Well screw them if we do" Harry said in an effort of bravado and Hermione laughed, raising her wine glass.

"I'll drink to that" Harry clanked his wine glass to hers and she giggled, nodded and took a large sip.

Yes, tonight would be good, _it would_ , she was determined. After dinner they'd either drink more here (though it attended to attract the rich crowd), or head over to the Leaky before heading to Diagon Alley's premium nightclub; 'Charmed' (another awful name), that would be bursting on a Friday night.

Perhaps that was what she needed, drinks and a busy nightclub. Perhaps that was exactly what she and Harry needed tonight.

* * *

Not five minutes after he'd managed to … relieve himself in the shower (and curse Pansy to the high heavens), was he getting dressed (in all black, his usual), did the family House Elf pop in.

"Master Draco?" Ralpsy popped in, his long ears twitching as they always did.

"Yes Ralpsy?" Draco asked, tying his tie in the mirror, raising an eyebrow at the House Elf.

"Masters Blaise and Theo are in the parlour"

"Tell them I'll be right down, and make sure the liquor is stocked up" The House Elf nodded before popping out and Draco pulled on his jacket, before heading for the door.

As much of a bitch as Pansy was, he'd do her task, perhaps tonight if little Astoria were out and about. It was a contradiction of the pureblood girls, they were all supposedly chaste and innocent (somehow Pansy portrayed that more than anyone, which was insane to him, though more insane that everyone bought it), but went out partying every weekend. He supposed they didn't actually do anything, to hold up that image.

So perhaps tonight he'd seduce Astoria, ruin her, for Pansy. He felt he should feel some guilt for it, but eh, it was hardly the first time.

He might not be a blood purist anymore, or a fanatic, but he hadn't become any less of a bastard. Draco Malfoy was not a man who'd ever be accused of being kind.

Walking into the parlour he smiled at his two best friends, clapped hands with them before going to the liquor cabinet, already swirling up three smoking Old Fashions for the three of them.

"Excited for tonight boys?" He asked, floating the drinks over to Blaise and Theo before picking up his own, smirking as his two friends nodded and took a sip.

"Of course" Blaise offered with a small smirk, ever mysterious, though he'd dish the next morning whatever utter debauchery he indulged in, Draco was sure he was the worst of the three of them.

"Always" Theo said with a nod, a little more reserved, but certainly rowdier when drinking.

"Likewise" Draco nodded, before taking a seat. A few drinks here, then perhaps over to the new bar Liquid Luck, then Charmed.

A good night, perhaps ruin a girls life, if not he'd certainly bring a witch home. He just hoped she wasn't the same as all the rest.

A good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo thoughts?
> 
> ahh I was so excited writing this! my spin on cruel intentions in the HP verse. ofc it won't totally follow the movie, but holds themes from it/plot elements, and all the awful manipulations/toxicness/angstyness of the movie (lets gooo). again this is not a fluffy story (though will have some fluff now and then).
> 
> do let me know your thoughts! this was obvs an introductory chapter, but it will soon kick off! I'd love to know your thoughts on preferred length (lol)? short multific, longfic? tell me!
> 
> as always subscribe for updates.
> 
> speak soon


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for more partyinggg. honestly writing about partying is making me miss being able to do it (my country is alas still in lockdown), and I didn't particularly love it pre-covid, sigh.
> 
> anywho, please enjoy chapter 2, this fic just feels like pure fun to write, which sometimes you need!
> 
> songrecs: pretty savage - blackpink

By the time they arrived at Charmed, they were both more than a few drinks deep and ready to have some fun.

She'd anticipated coming out tonight, having a nice dinner with her best friend, a few drinks and then home, but as she and Harry stumbled into the que together (they could have skipped it, Boy-Who-Lived and all' but she knew Harry would never be so mortified), she realised that perhaps tonight they'd be in it for the long haul. After all it was barely brushing midnight and the club was already packed.

Wizarding Britain wasn't large but had a large enough younger population that it took them a good fifteen minutes to get inside the club. A sloppy warming charm helped some (before Harry forcibly tucked her wand in her purse and she laughed – drunken magic true, was _never_ a good idea), and then they were stumbling inside, a little more sober, but non deterred from more drinks and fun.

"I need the loo" Hermione yelled into Harry's ear, as the second they stumbled down the steps into the main club the loud music took over, making hearing one another without yelling near impossible.

"I'll get drinks" He shouted back and she nodded before weaving her way to the bathroom, waving at friends and nodding at people she knew on the way.

It was busy. The front of the club was a main little entrance hall that morphed into stairs, that opened them into the main bar area, whilst the main dance area was sprawled across the back. Magic helped extend the tiny front into a huge club, filled with the gyrating bodies of practically every wizard and witch in Britain, 18-35.

As she hurried to the toilet, she saw plenty of familiar faces. Lavender, Pavarti, Padma all gave her a wave (girlhood animosities long forgotten), George, Fred, Angelina and Katie all yelled her name and grinned at her (she may have fallen out with Ron, and thus be ostracized from Weasley gatherings, but the twins took no notice of that), Neville, Dean, Seamus all smiled at her (and she saw Ron clumped behind them with Ginny and Luna, the latter waving with a grin, the other two she ignored).

It was true, in the years following the war the younger population had decided to live life to the fullest. She even smiled and nodded to herself at the thought as she hurried into the bathroom – gone were the days of marriage days after graduation and betrothal contracts, now the generation that had lived through a war at too young an age were having fun.

She had always seen the wizarding world as stuffy and conservative, and she considered that she hurried into the cubicle. She knew the purebloods were the worst, but even the other families she'd known had been very backwards, considering marriage and babies the first thing to do outside of school.

That would never be her life, she didn't want it to be, she thought with a shake of her head, that had been one of the things she and Ron had argued about, and she knew Harry and Ginny had too. Just 6 years since they'd left school, in their mid-20's, they wanted to live a little before being tied down.

She wondered if it was a cultural thing. Her and Harry being from the muggle world, it was normal to wait until your very late 20's or 30's to get married and have kids, in the wizarding world some would describe her as an old maid at 25! Did they have a warped perspective? Or was she (and Harry) simply keen to live more of life before taking on so much responsibility.

She knew that was her view, and Harry had expressed the same.

Why not live a little?

Once she finished up in the bathroom she felt resolute – why not live a little? That was exactly what she intended and wanted to do, and she'd be damned if she let backward conservative wizarding views, and redhead ex-boyfriends who had whinged about her ambition ruin that.

And as she ran back to the bar, and Harry handed her something green and sparkling she grinned, slipped her hand into his and dragged him (and he rolled his eyes but followed, clutching his own orange, smoking concoction), straight to the dance floor.

Time to live a little.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Charmed (which he hated the name of – he'd rolled his eyes when Flint had told him), it was fair to say he was more than a little half cut.

Not that he (nor Blaise or Theo who were maybe a little worse off), showed it. They were Slytherins, they didn't show weakness or emotion, and so as they sauntered to the bar, ordered three specials (who knew what they were, but it was a Friday night, they had plenty of time to sleep it off), they looked the picture of composed, even if they felt anything but.

After his little snit with Pansy (and god that girl was a tease), he, Blaise and Theo had drank far too much firewhisky whilst swapping tales about their love life's. His was as always completely shallow, Blaise wasn't much better, and Theo was a complete dog himself. There wasn't really love life's to discuss, rather just conquests.

He preferred it that way.

Once he had been told he'd marry at 18, just after graduation, to a pretty pureblood girl to carry on the family line. Perhaps someone like Daphne Greengrass or Tracy Davies.

Thank goodness times had changed enough that he'd rolled his eyes when his Mother had suggested marriage, and instead was living life to the full.

Purebloods did hate when society changed, but his generation had certainly been happy to turn their backs on the conservative ideals of their parents, that was for sure.

"Three more dragon fire shots as well" Theo yelled to the bartender.

The club was always loud, music bouncing off the walls, the dancefloor packed with dancing bodies and people ready to let loose. He recognised a few faces, he could see Pansy was already here, stood with Daphne and Tracy, and Millicent, Pansy shot him a wink as she caught his eye and he rolled his in response. He could see a few tell tale flashes of red hair – Weasley's, and as the shots were poured he noticed plenty of his Hogwarts chums running to the dance floor.

He didn't have much interest in seeing who, and instead quickly tipped back his shot, concealing his grimace at the taste before Theo was ordering a second round.

It was destined to be that kind of night he guessed, and he wasn't complaining as he took a sip of the blue and bubbling, he liked nights out like these, complete and utter drunkenness and even sometimes debauchery.

Why not live a little after all?

"I see Flint and his gang" Blaise yelled, and Draco turned to see Pucey, Warrington, Bletchley and Montague with Flint on the side of the dance floor, Draco gave them a nod as they noticed him, and knew they'd make their way over.

It had been a while since he'd had a long night out, and as he downed his drink and ordered three more before heading over to their school friends, he knew tonight would be that kind of night.

He certainly wasn't complaining about it though – why not live a little?

* * *

The dance floor was packed, bodies moving, hands roaming, hips swaying. It made her think oddly of the Yule Ball, though no formal robes and _far more_ debauchery than Hogwarts would have allowed.

Also she was no ugly duckling turned swan now, rather a woman confident (at least mostly) in her own skin.

She grinned as she walked with Harry onto the dance floor as the music thrummed, the dancers bounced, the lights shimmered and all worries, responsibilities and concerns just seemed to melt away.

 _Responsibility_ \- the word made her want to sigh. Already she carried far too much of that, working her ass off in the Department of Magical Law, fighting for animal rights. She'd originally planned to go into the Department of Magical Creatures but had soon realised going into the Law department would give her more freedom (and power) to overturn the oppressive creature laws that had been a scourge on the wizarding world for too long.

But then, having such a unique position (she'd had to match into the Ministry to practically invent) had seen a high workload, lots of responsibility and a depressing amount of failure.

She knew Harry shouldered the same burdens. The Boy-Who-Lived fame continued to stalk him, and though he'd earned his position as Assistant Head of the Auror Department she knew the responsibility on his shoulders to always capture the bad guy (after all plenty of Death Eaters remained on the loose, as well as the run of the mill murderers and criminals), and to always win the fight.

Both of them had too much on their plates at 25, and so letting loose was essential.

Something she was realising as she began to dance, Harry (with surprisingly good rhythm to those who didn't know him - seeker reflexes and all), dancing opposite her, even twirling her around once or twice. She realised how much she had needed this, and not even the sight of Ron dancing unashamedly dancing with some brunette (not that him doing that bothered her, but she still hurt for the loss of friendship and his attempt to be mean), could bother her.

"I needed this" She yelled to Harry as he twirled her again, as she waved to Hannah Abott and Susan Bones who enthusiastically waved back, both dancing nearby, and Harry nodded and grinned. They both had.

"More drinks?" Harry yelled and she nodded, as he took her empty glass and nodded, he'd be right back (and ignored the several girls who tried to ambush him on his way to the bar - ever since he had dumped Ginny, several girls had set their eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived, eyeing most likely his fame, looks and Gringotts vault. Of course, she'd never let any harlot take advantage of her friend, but damn if they weren't sneaky and ambitious.

She tried not to analyse too hard that she too was a war hero with a healthy bank account and yet no wizards were beating down her door.

And so, as Harry fought his way to the bar she continued to dance along to the music, happily dancing in place, forcing herself to put her worries to one side, even if just for one night. She knew tomorrow she'd pay, but for now she was content to have a good night out with her best friend.

And she smiled even more, the worries really melting away, as another friend bounded over to her.

"Luna!" She found herself exclaiming, pleased as the blonde girl hurried over to her, she even pulled her into a hug. The alcohol, atmosphere and how pleased she was to see her slightly airier friend taking over her, concerns forgotten (for the moment at least)

"Hermione" Luna said with a grin, "You look glowy"

She smiled then, for she knew it was a compliment, but she couldn't help but glance over to where she'd seen Ron (now making out with said brunette, she near rolled her eyes), "Aren't you here with Ginny?"

"Hmm" Luna mused, "She was dancing angry, you are dancing happy, much better" She said, in her own way, as everything was, something Hermione could appreciate now, even envy, not scorn.

"Much better" She agreed, as a new song came on, and she fell back into dancing, Luna with her, both smiling.

_Better._

"Luna!" It was Harry's turn to exclaim, as he handed over something pink and sweet looking to Hermione, another to Luna, his own drink purple and silver, before he three levitated shots landed in front of them "I saw you, but wasn't sure what you drank"

"Thanks Harry, not all drinks have to match" Luna said with a smile and Hermione lamented; if only the two had romantic chemistry, she felt someone as kind as Luna would be perfect for Harry, but alas she knew the two considered each nothing more than friends.

She'd be a terrible matchmaker.

"Bottoms up then!" He said, and Hermione grinned before downing her shot, wincing as it burned down her throat, before taking a sip of her (very sweet) drink to chase it down.

"To a good night" Hermione said, drink raised, for she needed one, she did, and one she would have.

"Yes!" Both of her friends cheered, as the music continued, and her smile widened.

* * *

Too many drinks later he'd caught up with his friends (though he saw the other Slytherin boys semi-regularly, a lot could happen over two weeks, hell Montague had dodged an engagement since he'd last seen him), and was at the bar, ordering more.

The night was still young, and he knew it was to be a heavy one, as most of his were.

"I'll take a firewhisky" He rolled his eyes as he nodded to the bartender, a simple signal to add it to his tab, as he turned to his newest house guest, smirking at him, looking unsurprisingly pristine, even as they stood amongst a throng of bodies sweating in the nightclub. He himself knew he looked slightly jumped up, drunk and filled with adrenaline, and yet Pansy didn't have a hair out of place.

He took a sip of his own drink, identical to hers as he waited for the bartender to make the round, more drinks would be needed to deal with Pansy.

"Want something?" It wasn't really a question but a prompt to speak. Pansy _always_ wanted something.

"I was just coming over to see how you're getting on with your little task" Pansy drawled, taking her drink as it was slid across to her, her eyes flitting to the ' _task'_ in question.

He didn't need to glance her way, to see where she was looking, he knew her gaze had turned to Astoria Greengrass, stood with her own gaggle of friends, laughing and smiling no doubt. He could acknowledge she was pretty, but boring, another pretty, boring, pureblood girl who'd eye his good looks, think about his family name and probably hope to snag him for marriage.

The very _last_ thing he needed.

Pretty, boring, completely innocent... _well_ , only for the moment if Pansy had any say in it.

"Not yet" He said with a shrug, as the bartender slid the drinks on to a tray which automatically levitated to follow him back to their seats on the edge of the dance floor. He did indicate to the bartender to do another firewhisky for he'd already near finished his, he should bill Pansy for the trouble. "I will"

"Well when dear brother?" Pansy said with a cruel grin to which he glared at her, he could tell she was het up, annoyed, she especially liked to mock him with the idea of being his sibling (which she knew he hated, she knew it made him squirm, Pansy had always had a way of reading where others couldn't, and she knew comparing them to siblings; when he'd taken her virginity none the less, made him grimace) when she was irritated with him.

"Eventually" He drawled. Someone asking him to do something _guaranteed_ he dragged his heels, which Pansy knew, which made him realise how desperate she was to humiliate Astoria, which certainly gave him an advantage.

And Malfoy's always looked for an advantage.

"Well who else is it more important for you to screw right now?" She said through gritted teeth to which he couldn't help but smirk and near laugh.

"I'll let you know" Was all he offered and a wink, he could see she was fuming and he couldn't help but laugh then as he turned back, his drinks following him as he made his way to the seats on the edge of the dance floor.

Payback perhaps, for her teasing.

He'd do as she asked eventually - an I-O-U from Pansy was far too valuable to pass up, but he wasn't her lap dog and better she know that. He'd do as she wanted, but at his pace.

"Drinks?" He yelled as he arrived at the seating area. And a resounding cheer erupted as everyone took their refills and their shots. He downed his own as they all did and he turned back to the dance floor - who was he prioritising screwing over the admittedly pretty but dull Greengrass girl?

No one yet, but then the night was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo thoughts?
> 
> short but sweet! I wanted to set up the club atmosphere and get us ready for the next part! can anyone guess where this is going ...?
> 
> idk why but I love when ppl guess stuff in my fics - can anyone guess who I plan to ship harry with? cause yes, it is planned.
> 
> also, yes this story will have elements of cruel intentions, but won't purely follow the storyline, it will include plotpoints and have the general theme/feel, but won't follow the linear storyline to a tee-
> 
> anywho, if you enjoyed please subscribe, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> speak soon'


End file.
